


Home

by CustardCreamies



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: She misses home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you hear "Paris" by The Chainsmokers and think of Humphrey and Camille.

She stands on the balcony, the city lights of Paris lighting up the night all around her.

She's been in Paris now for a few months and she loves it, of course she does, but something feels missing.

She twists the compass ring around and around on her finger almost without realising it. She glances down, looking at the ring as the city lights glance on it.

Humphrey had told her the ring would always lead her home. She could do with home right now.

She misses Saint Marie. She misses its warmth, it's colour. She misses the way that even when the wind blowed the heat remained. It was her home, her life. But she was in Paris now and Saint Marie was miles away.

She sighs, Paris is her home now. She had worked hard to get here, but it didn't feel like Saint Marie did. She didn't think it ever would.

She looks down at the ring again and turns it, letting the compass point where it wants to go. She thinks to herself, it's always going to point home.

She stands on her balcony, letting her mind drift to a shack on a beach and a man with bright blue eyes, and wonders, what would have happened if she had stayed? Would Humphrey have been her home?

She shakes her head, not sure if she should dwell on the what ifs.

With a sigh, she turns away from the balcony and away from Paris' bright lights. Not sure that she is awed by them tonight.

She misses home.

But home is a thousand miles away from her lonely house in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
